


Perfection

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Reader's 18th birthday and Damon has planned his own kind of surprise party.</p>
<p>First time writing anything above PG13 rating xD Feels kind of awkward but anyway please feel free to let me know what needs work. Or I guess what needs the most work. I am very open to criticism ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

You groaned as you felt yourself start to wake up, from your deep sleepy state. "Morning" You heard the very familiar voice say from beside you. You rubbed your eyes trying to get them to adjust so you could open them.

 

"Morning Damon" You said rolling over to him and smiling. _God he looks so beautiful like that._ His hair was still a mess from the night before and he had a bit a scruff starting to frame his face. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You noticed he left a faint taste of coffee, which made you crave it more than you already were. "I need coffee" You said sitting up in the bed and kicking your feet over the edge.

 

"Come on, stay with me a little longer?" He asked it like it was a question even though he knew you couldn't say no. _Bastard._

 

You weren't compelled, he had never compelled you, and you had your bracelet that made sure he never could. Not that you were concerned. You'd just never been able to say no to anything when he asked, as long as it was harmless that is. Alaric had been training you to fight and you'd gotten pretty good but you still didn't like hurting people.

 

"Alright I can stay a few more minutes, but then coffee" You said laying back down and cuddling in the sheets. _I didn't really want to step out into the cold yet anyway._ He put his arms around you and pulled you close kissing you again. You kissed him back letting yourself enjoy the moment since you often didn't have much time for simple pleasures.

 

Before you even noticed him pull away he was on top of you, knees on either side on your thighs to keep from putting his weight on you. He kissed you again this time with more force, and you tangled your fingers in his soft black hair, not pulling enough to guide him just enough to keep him close to you. After a moment he started moving, biting your ear lobe playfully before moving down to kiss along your jaw.

 

He stopped at your neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark, which you knew was on purpose, he liked people to know you were his. And with some guys that would bother you but Damon had never just claimed you as his, he had earned your love.

 

He'd been very good to you always made sure you were safe and was uncharacteristically gentle with you, though no one believed you when you told them. Most importantly you deeply cared for him. You loved him even, way more than you let him know since he still had feelings for another and you knew that, though sometimes you wondered if he knew it himself.

 

He pulled back for a second just enough to see your face "May I?" He questioned. He didn't always ask since he knew you didn't mind. But since he had bitten you before bed he wanted to be sure you felt okay, at least that's what you assumed you didn't actually ask.

 

You tilted your head to the side giving him access and smiled to let him know it was fine. He gave you his signature grin before leaning back down and biting into your neck. You'd gotten used to the feeling now, not that it had ever really bothered you, you had a high tolerance for pain.

 

You kept one hand in his hair the other arm moving down to wrap around his back holding him close to you. Part of you was turned on from the idea of him drinking your blood but you tried not to let him see that. Though you were pretty sure he knew it anyway.

 

He pulled off a minute later licking the blood that was still dripping. You laughed softly, still not getting used to the way that felt, you'd always been ticklish and it made it hard for you to not at least giggle.

 

He leaned up kissing you again, you could taste the faint taste of blood on his lips but it didn't bother you much. "Now can I go get coffee?" You asked looking at him pleadingly.

 

He chuckled, moving off of you. "I got my drink it's only fair you get yours" He said watching you stand up as if to make sure you were steady on your feet before he got up himself. "I'm going to take a shower" He said heading to the bathroom.

 

_Not fair! Now I have to choose between coffee and 'all of that'. Damn I wish I didn't need coffee._ "Oh and put on clothes before you go downstairs Stefan's home" He called from the bathroom.

 

You were only in a baby-doll top and panties, a matching set of light blue with black trim. It's rare that you were actually in 'sexy' sleepwear normally just crashing in one of Damon's shirts or something. But sometimes you liked to feel pretty even though Damon never seemed to mind one way or the other.

 

You pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top, you had a few articles of clothing stored here for when you stayed over. You stuck a large band-aid on your neck where Damon bit you, so Stefan wouldn't have to see the blood, and headed downstairs. "Morning Stefan" You said entering the kitchen and finding him sitting there writing in his diary.

  
  
He looked up "Good morning Y/N" He said before returning his journal that he was writing in.

 

You headed to the coffee pot and poured yourself a cup "Mind if I sit?" You asked walking toward the table he was sitting at.

 

"Not at all" He said finishing what he was writing and closing the book.

 

You took a seat "You don't have to stop on my account, I don't mind, and I'd never dream of peeking" You said smiling at him.

 

"It's alright I was done anyway, I have to go pick up Elena in a bit" He said glancing down at your neck.

 

You put a hand to it to make sure there was no blood dripping out. "Sorry can you smell it?" You asked concerned. I really should be more considerate of that.

 

"It's not that, It's just..." He paused as if thinking about what to say. "Do you really not mind that he bites you?" He asked, now giving you a look of concern or confusion or a mix of both, Stefan could be hard to read.

 

"I really don't. He can't compel me, I have the ability to say no, I just don't" You said with a slight blush knowing he probably thought you were weird for that. I can't blame him It is pretty weird. Though he was always nice to you anyway. Though most mornings when you got up he either wasn't here, Damon didn't feed on you, or if he did he gave you a bit of his blood to heal it. So Stefan didn't see you like this very often or ever.

 

"You really care for him don't you?" he asked almost sounding a bit shocked.

 

You took a napkin off the table and reached over taking the pen he'd been using in his book. And wrote 'Yes, I love him' on it. You didn't want Damon to hear it. You had told Damon you loved him often enough, it was never something you tried to keep a secret. You just didn't want him to know you liked him enough to talk to others about it. You held it up and smiled.

 

Stefan gave a slight laugh and smiled back "I'm glad he makes you happy, and honestly I think you make him better" He said.

 

Just then you heard Damon coming down the steps and balled up the napkin. He came up behind you wrapping his arms around your shoulders and resting his chin on your head. "Feeling better now that you have coffee?" He asked teasingly.

 

You looked up as high as you could without tilting your head even though you still couldn't see him. "Yeah, I feel much better, though your hair is dripping on me" You said with a laugh.

 

"Too bad cause I'm quite happy here" He said wrapping his arms around you tighter. "So Brother" He said turning his attention to Stefan "Have any plans with Elena today?" He said with a smirk.

 

"Yes actually, I'm going to pick her up in a few minutes" He said checking his watch. "So if you'll excuse me" He said getting up and heading out of the room.

 

"Have fun" you called after him.

 

"Not too much fun" Damon added. _Sigh.. always thinking about what he's doing with Elena... Oh well I knew what I was getting into._ You reached up and bonked him on the head lightly. He moved taking a seat to the in the chair to the left of you.

 

"I assume you have plans today too and I should be getting out?" You asked him in an understanding tone.

 

"I do have plans with Ric, we have to go over a couple things" He said.

 

"Alright give me a few minutes to finish this" You pointed to your coffee. "And I'll leave" You said.

 

"Well first off you can stay here even if me and Stefan are out I trust you, and second you can join us if you like" He said with a smile. _Sweet that he trusts me._

 

"Really?" You said excitedly.

 

He chuckled "Yeah, but only if you want to" He responded.

 

"Of course I want to" You grinned downing your coffee.

 

"You always get so excited when I mention Ric, if you're not careful I might start thinking you have a crush on him" He said teasing.

 

"I wouldn't be the only one in this relationship with a crush on him" You said with a playful smirk. You did have a crush on Alaric and you'd never really tired to hide it so Damon knew you did, but you also knew Damon had a bit of one to. Who wouldn't, I'm sure every straight girl in his class has a crush on him and probably half the guys to. "Give me a few minutes to finish dressing" You said jumping out of your seat and running up stairs, before he had a chance to say anything back.

 

You went into the bathroom and quickly brushed out your hair and washed your face putting on a bit of make-up though not much you never really felt you needed it and Damon seemed to agree. You kept the jeans you were wearing but changed your top to a white t-shirt since you didn't have a lot of options at the Salvatore mansion. You picked up your studded leather jacket from off the floor where it had been tossed last night in the heat of things, putting it on over-top.

 

You sat down on the end of the bed pulling on your leather boots and lacing them up. You stood up checking yourself in the mirror. _Good enough._ You grabbed your bag off the floor and headed back downstairs.

 

"That was fast" Damon said from a seat in the living room when you came down the stairs.

 

"Well I wouldn't want to keep Mr. Saltzman waiting" You said with a wink and a seductive tone just to annoy Damon.

 

Suddenly you were pushed to the wall, though not hard enough to hurt you, and he was pressed against you. "Don't start with me" He said seriously. Though you knew he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt you, maybe deny you sex, but you doubted that.

 

"You know I love you" You said leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

 

He pulled the band-aid off your neck placing his fingers over the bite mark there "Yeah, I do" He said with a smile. _I'm glad you know but just once I wish you'd say you love me to..._ "I should fix that before we go out" he added biting into his wrist and putting it to your lips.

 

You sucked lightly at it drinking just enough to heal you. "Good girl" You heard him say in your ear. You didn't really mind the taste of blood and again the thought kind of turned you on but it also kind of grossed you out. Either way you loved that he cared enough about you to do it.

 

"Thanks Damon" You said with a smile, running your hands over the wound to make sure the marks were gone, which they were. _Good as new._

 

"Alright, let's get going" Damon said grabbing his keys and heading out the door. You followed close behind.

 

It didn't take long for you to get to the bar, and you were glad. It had been almost a week since you'd seen Alaric out of class and you missed his company a bit, even though you knew it was kind of silly. _I really gotta get over this schoolgirl crush._ _Though I am glad Damon doesn't seem to mind me having it._

 

Damon slung his arm across your shoulders as you walked into the bar. You weren't surprised to see Alaric at the bar with a drink in hand when you approached. He was borderline alcoholic and it bothered you. Not cause you found him any less pleasant when drunk, you just wanted him to take better care of himself, and more importantly be happy enough that he didn't need to drink to get through the day.

 

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" You said as you took a seat two down from him, leaving the one in between for Damon who took a seat as well.

 

"Hey Ric" He said with a grin ordering a drink for himself. _Another day drinker... I totally have a type._

 

"We're not in school you don't have to call me that" Alaric said looking to you with a kind smile.

 

"I know it's just habit I guess" You said with a blush. It was kind of a habit but in truth you also just liked calling him that.

 

"More like someone's hot for teacher" Damon said taking a sip from his drink.

 

"Damon!" You said angerly punching him in the arm though you knew he'd barely feel it. _God I can't believe he actually said that. Maybe he'll take it as a joke._

 

Alaric made a choking sound on his drink but didn't comment. "What did you have to tell me?" he said looking to Damon, changing the subject.

 

At that point him and Alaric started talking about something and you kind of zoned out knowing if it was important Damon either already told you since he'd had all last night to do so, or would tell you later.

 

_Hopefully he's drunk enough that he won't remember that, but I doubt it._ Alaric did drink in the day but he rarely got drunk in the day. _Oh well it is what it is._ You felt like you should be mad at Damon but you weren't really. He wasn't lying and you'd teased him about Alaric often enough that it was kinda fair.

 

You placed your elbows on the bar resting your head in your hands and watching them talk. _Damn they look hot together, they really would make a cute couple._ You often had fantasies about them doing it, which you might have told Damon a couple weeks ago when you decided to try some of his alcohol. Never doing that again.

 

You didn't know how much time passed with you just watching them but probably more than you thought since they'd both finished their drinks and gotten new ones. "Y/N" Damon said slapping you lightly on the butt.

 

"Huh?" You said jumping a bit in your seat.

 

He laughed "You zoned out, are you okay?" He asked.

 

"Yeah I'm fine" You responded with a smile. He leaned over whispering in your ear.

 

"Imagining me and Ric having sex?" He whispered. You blushed. _Yep guess I told him. I was hoping that part was just a dream.  
_

 

"Maybe" You said quietly. "But it's not my fault, you two look good together" You added.

 

He pulled away with a smirk on his face "Can you give us a minute we need to talk about something private" Damon asked.

 

"Of course, I brought a book just in case" You said with a smile reaching into your bag and taking out an old looking history book. Alaric gave you a smile which you returned before heading over to a quite table in the corner of the bar.

 

You took out a note pad writing down some points for a paper you were writing. You always worked much harder on your history papers than you did on the rest of your homework. You told yourself it was cause you liked history, which you did. But also Alaric's opinion mattered the most to you out of all your teachers by far.

 

You were halfway done your paper when Damon and Alaric approached you. Damon placed a muffin and a glass of what you assumed was some kind of juice on the table in front of you.

 

"We gotta go take care of some things, so I'll see you tonight?" He asked leaning down to give you a kiss. You kissed him back blushing a bit since you weren't used to the public affection yet. Damon was extremely confident and did whatever he wanted regardless of who was around. You really respected that.

 

"Alright I gotta finish this anyway" You said with a smile pointing to your paper.

 

"Glad to see someone finds the subject interesting" Alaric said with a smile. You expected Damon to say something stupid like 'more like she finds you interesting' but he didn't. _Thank god one weird comment is enough for one day_

 

"Your assignments always interest me, this town has an interesting history" You responded. "Oh and thanks for the food Damon" You added.

 

"You gotta eat so I can later" He said with a wink. _He actually noticed I hadn't eaten and thought to buy me breakfast..._ You smiled to yourself. You and Damon had been in a sexual relationship for a couple months now, but it was actually starting to feel like you were dating.

 

"Anyway we should be going, see you later" He said walking off. Alaric waved at you before following behind him.

 

"Be safe" You called after them, even though you knew they were always safe, or at least as safe as they could be.

 

They were a fantastic team. Another reason they'd be good together. _Mr. Saltzman seemed off today, almost uncomfortable... I wonder if something happened and Damon's keeping it from me. I hope he's alright._ You decided it wasn't worth worrying about since you could just ask Damon later, so you let it go and continued your paper.

 

When you were finished you headed home, ate lunch, then spent the next few hours exercising and training. Alaric had given you some new weapons and you were practicing to make sure you could use them right. _If your gonna attack a vampire you better kill it._ When you felt you had it pretty much perfect you flopped down on your bed.

 

_It's lonely..._ You hated being alone, and on days when you didn't have school you often spent most of the day alone since your mother worked and your dad and left when you were young. Sometimes your weekends were filled with supernatural stuff which a part of you was glad for, even if most of the time things didn't end well it made you feel useful. _Well I can't spend the rest of the day moping._ You got off the bed grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

 

The second you stepped under the water you heard your phone ring. _Of course, doesn't ring all day and then when you are busy it rings... god dammit._ You stepped out wrapping a towel around yourself and grabbing your phone off your bed checking who it was. "Hey Mom?" You said trying not to sound annoyed.

 

"Hey, I just wanted to call to let you know I won't be home tonight, something came up and I have to stay" she said sounding guilty.

 

"It's fine Mom I understand just be safe alright?" You responded. You were never sure if she knew about the supernatural beings in this town and it always worried you, but Damon thought it was best you didn't tell her.

 

"Of course" She said. "Maybe if you get time tomorrow we can celebrate your birthday then" She added. _Birthday... It's not my- Oh my god it is my birthday... I'm 18 now. Weird I always thought it would feel different. But I feel the same._

 

"Yeah that works for me" You said deciding not to tell her you'd forgotten cause you knew she'd feel worse.

 

"Okay I gotta go" She said.

 

"See you tomorrow Mom" You said hanging up the phone.

 

You headed back to the shower, glad to be back in the warmth. _I can't believe I forgot... I mean I've never been big into birthdays but I normally remember or someone else reminds me. Guess Damon forgot to, not that I can blame him, I only told him once... Did I even tell him?_

 

You ran your hands through your hair, letting the warm water run over you and relax your muscles. If it wasn't for Damon's blood you'd probably have scars all over from the rough way you treated your body. It's not that you didn't care about your well being, you did, just not as much as you cared about everything else.

 

You were never top priority on your list, and it had gotten you into trouble a few times in the past couple months. Luckily there was always someone around to make sure you were kept alive, but it hadn't stopped Damon from getting mad at you for being to reckless. Which you'd found funny at the time since he risked his life on an almost daily basis.

 

When you were done with your shower and dressed again it was a little past six so you started on dinner. You weren't a fantastic cook but you'd been practicing lately to get better, you'd asked Damon to teach you some things since he had been around way longer and knew more about pretty much everything. He'd found the idea silly but cooperated all the same.

 

Since it was only you home you just whipped up a quick meal and ate it on the couch while watching whatever crap was on TV. Once you were finished you decided to call Damon since it had been a while and you thought they should be done with whatever they had been doing.

 

"What's up" You heard Damon's voice on the line.

 

"I just wanted to check in to see if the hunt or whatever went well and that you're safe" You said knowing it was silly to check in every time but you had to anyway.

  
  
"Yeah everything's fine, just got some clean up to do" He responded. "But I should be done in an hour if you can come over, I know you got school tomorrow so I won't keep you up too late" He added. You knew that was probably a lie. Damon could always give you a good reason to stay awake.

 

"I'd love to come over as soon as possible, you know I hate being here alone" You said never hiding important things from him.

 

"Alright see you soon then" He said hanging up. _He's acting odd today too... Maybe him and Mr. Saltzman are acting fine and I'm the one who's off._

 

Since you had time you went back upstairs and changed into a lingerie set that was deep red with high quality black lace, Damon had bought it for you as a gift cause you'd told him that just once you wanted to feel truly sexy.

 

You didn't wear it much since it wasn't practical but when you put it on and checked yourself in the mirror you felt good. _Looking hot if I do say so myself._ Actually you felt great, you knew Damon didn't really care since you wouldn't be wearing anything once things got good, you wore this stuff for yourself because it made you feel empowered.

 

You put on a black sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a tutu skirt that was much shorter than you'd normally wear. You went over your hair quickly with a curling wand, put on a light layer of make-up, and a set of black chunk heel studded booties. You took one final look in the mirror smiling at yourself, you spent a lot of time looking tough and kinda boyish so it was nice to look at yourself and see pretty. You grabbed your keys off the table by the door, heading to your car to drive of to the Salvatore mansion.

 

It was pretty dark when you arrived and for a moment you wondered if maybe Damon hadn't gotten back yet. But you seen his car in the driveway so you got out of your car and headed for the door, knocking lightly when you approached it. Since Vampires had super hearing you didn't need to knock, but it was habit.

 

Before you had even finished knocking Damon had the door open and was looking you up and down. "You look gorgeous" he said giving you a smile and leading you inside.

 

"Thanks, I had time so I thought I might as well use it to look good" You said with a slight laugh.

 

"You always look good" Damon said sweetly. You leaned up and kissed him. He kissed you back gently before pulling back leading you into the living room, you pouted but followed him hoping he'd continue when you got wherever he was trying to get you.

 

Your eyes widened in shock when you stepped into the living room and seen Alaric standing there with a drink in his hand. _DAMON!_ You blushed, instantly regretting the choice of outfit. "You could have told me we'd have company" You said jabbing Damon in the side with your elbow. And trying to sound polite, or at the very least not completely rude.

 

"I suppose I could have, but that wouldn't have been as fun" He said giving you a smirk. You sighed heading into the living room and taking a seat.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman Damon didn't inform me that you'd be joining us" You said giving him a kind smile.

 

"It's alright" He said with a smile coming to sit beside you on the couch. Part of you wanted to move away a bit cause you knew you shouldn't be this close to him, but another part of you wanted to move even closer cause you knew you'd probably never get another chance to be this close to him. You didn't have time to decide though cause Damon came and sat on the other side of you.

 

Before you had time to question what was happening Damon pulled you over to him kissing you again but this time it wasn't gentle. He put one hand in your hair holding you to him as he kissed you with a burning passion. You climbed in his lap kissing him back matching his pace, forgetting for a quick second that you were not the only people in the room. _Shit teacher still in the room._

 

When you realized it you blushed again and pulled back noticing Alaric had moved closer to you. You were about to get pissed at Damon for kissing you like that with Alaric in the room but before you had the chance Damon leaned over kissing Alaric deeply. _What?...._ You couldn't speak or even really think, this situation had gone from weird and awkward, to 'what the fuck' in a matter of seconds. You were in Damon's lap only inches away from him kissing your teacher. And damn was it hot.

 

It was only a moment before they pulled away and they both let out a laugh at your dumbfounded expression. "Did I miss something?" You said utterly confused.

 

"What is there to miss. I wanted to do this for a while, but Ric here said he wouldn't join in till you were 'of age'" Damon said making hand quotes. "As of three hours ago you are" he added with a smirk. _So he did remember._

 

Alaric leaned over placing one hand on your cheek and pressing the lightest of kisses on you lips before pulling away. "Only if you want this" He said with a questioning expression.

 

"Are you guys serious?" You asked. "Damon if this is some sick joke I will not be amused" You added giving him your best 'don't you dare lie to me' face.

 

"I'm not kidding this time, I swear" Damon said. He knew all to well that he was tease and was good at getting you to believe whatever he wanted.

 

"I wouldn't be here if this was a joke" Alaric added. _True, I can see Damon doing it but Mr. Saltzman wouldn't bother... So that means..._

 

"Hell yeah I want this" You said with maybe a bit too much excitement leaning over to give Alaric a proper kiss.

 

You hadn't intended it to be so needy but you'd been wanting to kiss him since the first time he entered your classroom. You straddled his lap tangling your hands in his hair, kissing him forcefully. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into your mouth which you accepted, happy to finally feel him close to you.

 

Every time you'd wanted to talk to him, ask him how he was, tell him things would get better. All the times you'd wanted to hold him, kiss him, be close to him, everything you'd ever felt for him but didn't say cause you know it wouldn't be right cause he was your teacher, that's what this kiss was to you.

 

You pulled away when you started to feel light headed, blushing again when you noticed Damon's smirk plastered on his face. You looked back to Alaric who also looked out of breath and a bit shocked. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that for awhile" you said blushing deeper.

 

"Don't be sorry, It's just when Damon said it, I didn't really believe him" He said in between breaths.

 

"Damon might be a lying dick" You gave Damon a loving smile "But he was most definitely telling the truth about this" You said leaning over to warp your arms around Damon's neck. "Best boyfriend ever" you whispered almost silently in his ear. You weren't technically boyfriend, girlfriend, I mean you'd never had 'the talk' and although you had been with only Damon since you'd gotten together, you assumed he had been with other girls, you'd never asked. Didn't want to know.

 

You felt him smile against your skin and kiss your cheek before putting his arms around you and standing up. "Let's take this upstairs before Stefan comes home" Damon said looking to Alaric. "Unless you want a foursome" He added looking back to you.

 

"No thanks, one Salvatore is more than enough" You responded teasingly. You adjusted your body so you were even more snuggled up in Damon's arms. Nothing could ever feel as safe as being in his arms.

 

It was only a second before you were being thrown down on the bed, Damon on top of you. He ground against you with just enough force to drive you crazy "God I want you" He said grinning.

 

"Right back at you" You said pulling him down and kissing him. He bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, sucking on it lightly. You moaned at the sensation.

 

Alaric entered the room a moment later since he hadn't had vampire speed to carry him. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed him standing in the doorway, looking sexy as hell, at least in your opinion, watching as if he was too uncomfortable to come inside. _Damon's probably the only one here who's actually had a three-way._

 

You lightly pushed on Damon's chest so he'd pull back and you could speak "Damon can you make him feel welcome please?" You asked motioning to Alaric with your head. Damon gave you smirk before getting off the bed and quickly shoving Alaric against the door frame, knee between his legs holding him in place.

 

Alaric was the one who pulled him into a kiss, wet and passionate, hands clutching at Damon's shirt so tight it was like he was scared if he let go Damon would leave. It was more beautiful than you'd ever imagined it would be to watch them like this. It was like all the anger, worry, unsaid apologizes, and pent up unspoken feelings they'd harbored for each-other came spilling out like a broken flood gate.

 

You smiled, you didn't feel at all left out watching them, part of you felt like you'd walked in on a secret lovers meeting, but you also felt so included. It probably helped that Damon kept glancing at you to make sure you were watching. _What else would I possibly be doing. This is once in a lifetime and I am watching every second of it!_ He was putting on a show and you were not ashamed to admit you were enjoy it.

 

It wasn't long before they started pulling at each-other clothes, you watched as Damon pulled his shirt over his head. Reaching for Alaric's yanking it up and off, tossing it on the floor. Damon never had much respect for peoples things. You had a couple ripped up shirts to prove that.

 

You couldn't stop yourself from staring at Alaric's shirtless form, you'd never seen him in any state of undress before now, but you weren't surprised to see he had an amazing body. For a teacher it would be shocking but for a semi-retired hunter it wasn't, though still impressive.

 

Damon ran his hands up Alaric's body and looked over to you giving you a 'wish this was you?' expression. "Bitch" You said almost silently knowing he'd hear it.

 

He let out a laugh guiding Alaric over to the bed while pulling his belt off. It felt kinda nice to for once be the only one fully dressed. Normally Damon had you pretty much naked before his shirt even came off, which was kinda unfair but he looked hot clothed to, so you couldn't complain.

 

When Alaric landed on the bed beside you, you were suddenly hit with a sense of unease. Sure you'd wanted this but you'd never stopped to think how it would affect things. You knew things with Damon wouldn't change, but seeing Alaric in school everyday would be different from here on out.

 

Being with Damon had been easy, you'd had feelings for him pretty much sense you'd met, he was flirty and open and it made it easy to fall into bed with him. But with Alaric it was different, he was someone you looked up to and respected and more importantly someone you considered a mentor and good friend. _What will this change? Could we still hang out? What if-_

 

You were knocked out of your thoughts by Alaric's hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright? You don't look so good" he asked.

 

Damon leaned down at the end up the bed looking into your eyes. "I'm fine, it's just.." You didn't really want to say anything to kill this mood, then again you already felt the mood change. "I don't want to lose you Ric" You said after a moment.

 

You seen the boys looked at each other for a moment, kind of like they were having a conversation without words. Alaric wrapped his arms around you. Damon sat on the bed to the other side of you and did the same reassuring you without words.

 

"You won't lose me Y/N I promise" Alaric said kissing your cheek.

 

"But if this is going to make things hard on you just say so and it's done" Damon added.

 

"I'll understand" Alaric said. "I mean hell, this is weird for me to" He continued. "But I'm here because I can't deny that I want this, you're beautiful, strong, smart, and one of the kindest people I've ever known" He finished. _Wow... I don't even know what to say to that..._

 

You smiled Alaric was good when it came to being sweet and supportive. And being in between him and Damon like this, made you feel accepted and loved. "Thank you, Mr. Saltzman" You said reaching behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss you, since you couldn't really move with both the guys holding you. "I'm ready now" You added.

 

Since you and Alaric both were kinda unsure of how to proceed from here Damon took the lead. He put on some seductive jazz music and sat down at the head of the bed. "Come here" He said pulling you flush to him so you were sitting up leaning against his chest.

 

Alaric took a seat close to you giving you such a sweet expression you wanted to melt. He placed his hand on you cheek and slowly leaned down to kiss you again, it started slow and gentle but quickly built in speed and strength as you two went on, occasionally the kiss was broken by Damon pulling Alaric up to meet his lips. Which you were glad you could see from your view. _I already know no matter how many times I see that it will never get old._ When Alaric returned to kissing you, you could taste Damon on his tongue and it was perfect.

 

It didn't take long for Damon to start trying to remove your dress. Alaric ran his hand up your thigh pushing the dress skirt up as he did, and you moaned into his mouth. You ran your hands down his chest suddenly needing to touch every inch of his skin.

 

_So warm and soft and perfect..._ Since you knew this would never happen again you wanted to remember everything the best you could, filing away where all his scars are and how every muscles moved when you ran your hands over it, in your brain for safe keeping.

 

You were so distracted by his body you hadn't noticed that Damon had gotten your dress undone, until Alaric was pulling it down your legs. He met your eyes with a questioning expression as if asking one last time 'are you sure?' You smiled and pushed the dress down. He smiled back and pulled it the last of the way off.

 

He laid it out on the end of the bed, being much more careful with your things then Damon ever was, then again Alaric was just more gentle in general. Damon was sweet with you but when things got heated he lost all regard for your things. He would replace them if it was important to you. Damon was extremely confident especially when it came to sex, which you were thankful for cause other wise you never would have gotten into this in the first place.

 

But having Alaric questioning and unsure of himself was pretty damn cute. Alaric's eyes ran up and down your body before focusing back on your face. Right now you were glad you'd chosen to wear your sexist under clothes. "Like what you see?" You said trying to give off a vibe of utter confidence even though in truth you were a bit nervous, but Damon's lips on your neck made you feel a little more comfortable.

 

"Absolutely" Alaric said softly with a look of complete honesty, biting his bottom lip, which made you blush.

 

You sat up giving Alaric a quick kiss and pulling lightly on his jeans, silently asking him to remove them. You pulled away and turned to Damon, who smirked "The set I got you" He said getting a good look at what you were wearing.

 

"Of course, it's my favorite" You said leaning in to give him a kiss, placing one hand on his chest, the other getting to work on his jeans. You'd gotten at removing pants with one hand without looking, and with your mouth but that wasn't important right now.

 

You pulled the zipper down, and put your hand on his shoulder, slowly running it down his chest until you reached the band of his boxers. You felt Damon smirk against your lips. You slid past it slowly wrapping your hand around his already half hard member. You started to stroke him slowly and he pulled his mouth away moving it to your neck and biting lightly. He didn't have his fangs out but you could tell he wanted to, even when he didn't need blood Damon liked biting.

 

"Sorry Babe, you know I'd let you but I'm not sure how Ric would take that" you said quiet enough that Alaric wouldn't hear it. Damon made a sound of agreement that sounded enough like a moan that Alaric wouldn't question it. _I do wonder what he'd think, would he be disgusted? Or horrified that I let that happen?_   You really didn't want to think about that right now so you put it aside.

 

You felt the bed sink in beside you and looked over to see Alaric had come up to sit beside Damon. Probably wanting something to rest his back against while he jacked off, since you noticed he also has his hand in his boxers. And more importantly you noticed that he was right beside you in nothing but boxers.

 

Damon clearly noticed to cause after a second you heard him whisper in your ear "Y/N can you make him feel welcome please?" He mimicked your words from earlier with a teasing tone.

 

"Gladly" You answered with a smirk. You pulled away from Damon and moving in front of Alaric, the boys were so close there arms were touching and it made you smile. You liked that they felt comfortable with each other, Damon needed that in his life, and so did Alaric.

 

You knelt down in front of Alaric a deep blush on your face, for a second you thought there was no way you could keep yourself together enough to do this, but when you glanced up and seen the arousal on Alaric's face you knew you wanted to try. You took a deep breath and put you hand on his arm that he had slowed and looked down at you with a nervous expression, but when you gave him a smile he took his hand out of his boxers and laid back closing his eyes.

 

_You can do this Y/N I mean hell you do this all the time, sure normally it's the man you've been sleeping with for months and not your teacher but you can't deny you've dreamt  that it was on occasion..._ You pulled Alaric's boxers down quickly because you didn't think you could handle doing it slowly. You'd imagined Alaric naked you wouldn't deny that, but what you'd imagined didn't even come close to the real thing. The feelings you had kneeling in front of him like this were overwhelming, but in the best way possible.

 

You took his almost fully erect member into your hand, pumping your hand up and down and occasionally rubbing your thumb over his slit. You watched the expression on his face trying to figure out what it was that he liked. It took you a minute or two to work up the nerve to put your mouth on him. You went sure if Damon being there made it easier or harder in this moment.

 

You took a deep breath and leaned down kissing the head of his penis lightly before going down on him. Damon had thought you how to give a good blowjob, you had been with guys before him but never guys with experience, so you asked him whenever you were unsure of something and he taught you, which in this moment you were extremely thankful for. You tried to calm your mind and heart enough to actually enjoy what was happening.

 

You bobbed your head up and down on Alaric slowly starting to learn what he liked and where. You ran your tongue around the head one more time before going deep. He made a weird sound and you tried to look up to make sure you weren't hurting him somehow, he looked pleasured and shocked. You smiled it felt so good to make him feel good. You felt his penis hit the back of your throat and you gagged slightly but not in a bad way.

 

You felt a hand move to your back and another one grabbing at your hair holding you down on Alaric. You could tell they were Damon's, he knew what you liked. You heard Alaric mutter something along the lines of "is that okay?" Though he was too blissed out to be understandable. And whatever it was Damon's mouth calmed him. Damon released his grip on your head every couple seconds to make sure you could get air, that was never a problem between you. Especially since he could hear if needed air.

 

Alaric was moaning loud enough that even with Damon's mouth on his you could hear it, and you could tell he was getting close. You felt Damon tap your back and you pulled off of Alaric with a pop. You met Alaric's eyes and blushed, though he looked so dazed you weren't sure if he'd even notice. "Our friend here seems close and I would like to end this right" Damon said. One hand moving down to keep a steady rhythm on Alaric's penis, The other sliding down your back and into your panties, you almost screamed when he touched your clit.

 

You were a lot more turned on then you'd realized. You hadn't noticed the wet spot in your panties, or the stiffness of you clit because you'd been to focused on the two perfect men in front of you. Damon smirked wildly leaning in to whisper in you ear. "Want to let Ric feel how wet he made you?" he said. You almost came right then and there. Damon had the ability to get you off with just words and he knew it.

 

"Only if your sure its okay" you muttered almost silently.

 

"It wouldn't be fair to let it go this far and then call it quits" Damon said with a laugh. He brought his fingers to his mouth, they were glistening slightly with your wetness and you blushed again. You still weren't used to that. You tossed your legs over the edge of the bed so you could remove your panties without difficulty. By this point your nerves were completely gone, whatever happened after this happened, but no one could take this night away from you. No one could take the love you had for these two guys away, nor the love they were showing for you.

 

You got back into position in front of Alaric and Damon removed his hand from Alaric's penis that was now starting to lubricate itself, so you could take over. You reached into the side table drawer taking out a couple condoms and throwing the rest on the bed. You placed your hands on Alaric's shoulder kissing him deeply as you slipped one of them on him. then went to slowly lower yourself into him. You both let out soft sound of pleasure as his tip just barely entered you, but before you could go down Alaric put up his hand in a stop gesture.You quickly froze.

 

"You okay bud?" Damon asked clearly concerned for his friend.

 

"Yes I'm so much more then okay right now, but what about you?" Alaric asked looking to Damon then glancing down. You looked over to seeing Damon's unzipped pants were being parted by his penis.

 

"It's all good, this night if for the two of you, I'm just here cause if I left you two alone you would still be talking about whatever boring history book your reading" Damon responded. He could be something other then selfish, at times.

 

Alaric and you exchanged glaces, and you got off him laying down in between him and Damon. "Top or bottom?" You asked Damon knowing Alaric wouldn't feel comfortable asking Damon such a sexual question.

 

Damon smirked and looked over to Alaric who was grinning he seemed to have lost his nerves to. "Top" He responded. Alaric smiled and adjusted till he was on top of you on the bed, he placed his arms on either side of your chest. Your eyes met, and for the first time that night you and him were able to not looking away. His pupils were blown wide, and you assumed yours probably were to. You smiled again reaching up and pulling his face down to kiss him. After a moment you heard the sounds of a bottle of lube then by the weird moan Alaric made in the back of his throat you could tell Damon was getting him ready.

 

You suddenly realized you had no idea if Alaric had ever been with a man, or been a bottom if he had, if he hadn't this was his first time and you knew that could be quite painful. You moved one of your hands from his hair down to his upper back and rub soothing circles. You looked up past Alaric and seen Damon kissing down his spine as if trying to kiss away any pain he could be feeling. You laughed lightly because you were doing the same thing.

 

You could tell every time Damon inserted another finger into Alaric, and you knew you were really close to it being more then just fingers. You felt a hand run down your side and you knew it wasn't Damon's, you knew all to well what his hands felt like. And you were glad Alaric was feeling comfortable enough to touch, that or he was so blissed out he wasn't sure what was happening. By the expression on his face that was very possible.

 

As his hand came back up your body he brushed lighting over your breast and pulled away quickly. You broke the kiss and let out a laugh knowing it didn't fit the mood but not being able to stop it. "You can touch you know, it's totally fine" You said smiling at him and taking the hand that had been resting on his back and instead using it to hold his. Placing his hand back on your left breast.

 

"She likes it" Damon reassured him from behind. "You two ready? Cause I'm about to be" He said looking at you.

 

"Oh dear god yes" You said with a laugh wrapping your legs around Alaric's back. He leaned down kissing you once more before slowly lowering himself into you. You let out a loud moan that was very quickly drowned out by Alaric's. You knew that sound all to well, it was the sound you made whenever Damon hit the spot he was looking for.

 

Alaric let out a string of curses and blasphemes and words that weren't really words. And you totally understood, Damon had the ability to do that to people. You looked up at Damon seeing his classic smirk plastered on his face, he was clearly proud he could turn his friend to mush. You reached up a hand which he quickly laced his fingers into, leaning down to kiss the back of your hand.

 

You couldn't help but smile a wide smile. Because this night was so insane and ridiculous and amazingly perfect. As well as awkward, uncomfortable and strange, but that was no longer important, what was were the two men in front of you. You felt Alaric start to move inside you and the three of you built up a rhythm that had you all feeling blissed out.

 

Sex with Damon had always been incredible, but this was extraordinary. A couple minutes passed of just pure pleasure, no one really knowing what was happening, and no one really caring, it was all just sounds and love. Alaric pushed into you one last time hard and you came around his penis with a loud moan, your mind went blank and you weren't sure what happened after that.

 

When you were able to register what was going on again you had a silk robe on. Damon was on one side of you kissing down your arm. And Alaric was on the other side of you seemingly passed out. You ran your hands through Damon's soft hair. "Thanks Damon" You said simply not feeling the need to expand on it. He gave you a soft smile and kissed your forehead. You laughed out loud out of no where.

 

"What's so funny?" He asked one eyebrow raised in a somewhat judging way.

 

"I'm just really happy" You said honestly. "This very well might have been the best night of my life. Well second best, first time with you will always be the top but this is a very close second" You said still smiling uncontrollably.

 

Damon laughed. "If tonight was good imagine what it will be like once we've ironed out the kinks" he said with a wink.

 

You looked to Damon, sleeping Alaric, then back to Damon. "Are you saying this was not just a one time thing?" You asked.

 

"Not for me, but I guess that's up to you and sleeping beauty over there" Damon said with a smile.

 

"Well I will have to wait to discuss it with him. But if he's up for it I am" You were going to keep talking but you cut yourself off letting it fall into silence.

 

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. You were hoping he hadn't noticed but this was Damon you're talking about.

 

"Nothing, I just..." You paused sighing, moving your hand to trace random shapes on his back. "I love you Damon" you said.

 

"I love you to" He said. You couldn't even comprehend a thought to go with that, it was the one thing you were sure he'd never say, at least not to you.

 

"What about Elena?" You asked looking at him in a way you hoped looked as understanding as you were trying to be.

 

He looked confused "What about Elena?" He repeated back.

 

"You love her don't you? I know you never say it, but I'm not stupid Damon I know you have feelings for someone else as well, it's her right?"

 

"No, I thought I was always clear who else I liked" He said. "I won't deny I liked someone else but it's that lovable drunkard" He added.

 

"But what about all those times you flirted with her whenever she was around?" You asked.

 

"I just like bugging Stefan" He said with a shrug. "I didn't think it bothered you since you never said anything" He added looking kind of hurt.

 

You paused thinking back. _This whole time... I... I made up the whole frigging thing! I guess he never did say he liked her... Or even implied it really..._ "I'm an idiot" You said with a laugh.

 

"No, you just have you're moments. I like that you were jealous" He said. "But for the record I haven't been with anyone else since we got serious a couple months ago" He added. You both smiled and you fell back into comfortable silence.

 

You lifted your head off the pillow pushing all your hair to the right side of your neck and lifting the left side of your head so he could drink if he wanted. There were no need for words, he understood you and you understood him. He moved slowly to sink his teeth into your neck and you felt that sharp pinch, followed by that sweet sucking sound you'd started to find comforting. You put your hand back in his hair brushing through his hair with your fingers. You glanced over to your right seeing Alaric still asleep in a pair of what you assumed were Damon's sleep pants. _Who knew he even owned those._ You took the hand that wasn't in Damon's hair and laced it with Alaric's.

 

If you had to describe the feeling of being in between the two most attractive and most wonderful men you'd ever met in the world it would be 'perfection'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ever intend to upload this cause I have no idea how to write sex scenes, but you learn from trying right? Anyway hope you liked it, or at least that it wasn't awful. Have an awesome day, and if you feel like it leave a comment ^^


End file.
